Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information aggregation systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for personalizing news content aggregated by a news aggregation service.
Description of Related Art
Existing news aggregation services (e.g., Google News) search out, and aggregate, news content published on web pages throughout the Internet. In response to a search query from a user, or when a user browses a newspaper section of the news aggregation service, the news aggregation service presents a list of stories, from the aggregated news content, relevant to the query or to the newspaper section requested, with each story involving a group of articles from different publications dealing with the same topic. To keep abreast of developments in the news, users must periodically access the news aggregation service, re-enter a search query and view relevant news stories.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to implement a news browsing service that automatically provides news content to a user based on previously stored user search and display criteria.